THE THIRD WAR OF THE WORLD: OUR COLOURLESS SKY
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Tahun 2025, lima belas nama negara memonopoli sistem keadidayaan dunia dalam segala bidang dan potensi. "Merekalah dalang besar atas segala kehancuran di atas muka Buwana Pertiwi, Laksana Napas yang Tak Kasat Mata, Cakrawala Dirgantara, dan Berlian Biru Para Tirta. Mereka bersekutu dengan Sang Hawa Agni, meluluhlantakkan segalanya." #121
1. Converency

**CHAPTER I:**

 **MASALAH TAK BERUJUNG?**

 *****

 **•**

 _Tahun 2025, lima belas nama negara memonopoli sistem keadidayaan dunia dalam segala bidang dan potensi._

 _"Merekalah dalang besar atas segala kehancuran di atas muka Buwana Pertiwi, Laksana Napas yang Tak Kasat Mata, Cakrawala Dirgantara, dan Berlian Biru Para Tirta. Mereka bersekutu dengan Sang Hawa Agni, meluluhlantakkan segalanya."_

 _Seolah tanpa sisa, peperangan berkecamuk, merenggut segala milik._

 **.o0o.**

 **THE THIRD WAR OF THE WORLD**

 **OUR COLOURLESS SKY**

oleh **INDONESIAN KARA.**

...

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya.

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **Genres:** The Timelines of War, A Fiction about Sciences and Natural Resources, Tragedy, Angst, Drama [Sci-Fi, Tragedy].

 **Languages:** INDONESIAN (main), English (little), Malay (little), Javanese (only for representation and little of dialogues, if the readers just be silent (?)) and another languages.

 **Notes:** AU, OC, future-settings, human names used here, contains 2P! HETALIA, NyoTalia, and many other characters.

 **~o0o~**

 ** _Buwana Pertiwi kehilangan daulahnya._**

 _Para negeri kekurangan sumber daya alamnya._

•••

 **—WORLD CONFERENCE—**

 **(New York, USA, 5 January 2065)**

 _Empat_ _puluh tahun telah berlalu, sejak diumumkannya lima belas negara peringkat teratas dari sekian ratus sekian nama negara. Lima belas negara, mereka dipilih berdasarkan potensi, sumber daya alam, kemajuan bidang pengetahuan, kemumpunian bidang kesehatan dan kependudukan, serta majunya bidang keamanan._

 _Lima belas negara, tujuh nama negeri menggeser posisi delapan lainnya, membentuk kelompok lima belas negara maju dari seluruh penjuru dunia: **The Group of Fifteen, G15.**_

 _Sejak sebelum tahun 2025, keadaan Bumi semakin kacau nan balau dengan ribuan kasus bernuansa teror, pembantaian berantai, penculikan para Perdana Menteri, penyadapan rencana pembangunan dari para petinggi negara, separatisme, dan beberapa ancaman militer yang menelan ribuan korban jiwa._

"... Dan hal ini pulalah yang menambah panjang daftar nama dan jumlah tahanan di penjara. Tiga negara dengan persentase jumlah tahanan dan buronan tertinggi, antara lain adalah ..."

•

 _United States of America ..._

 _中華人民共和國 (People's Republic of China) ..._

 _Российская Федератсия_ _(Russian Federation)..._

•

Keempat belas negara lain menajamkan pandangan berikut dengan pendengaran, namun (masih) tanpa kata. Ruang Konferensi Dunia hening, detikan jam dinding yang mengganti jam menengahi.

"Selama lebih dari enam puluh tahun, para ilmuwan dan kaum Pencinta Alam terus menggali, menganalisa, dan mengamati seluruh unsur di dunia demi menemukan sumber daya alam yang tahan lama, tersedia cukup banyak, dan yang pasti dapat diperbarui dalam waktu yang relatif cepat.

"Setelah tahun 2025, kami menemukan sejumlah negara dengan kekayaan alam yang tak ternilai harganya, jauh, jauh di dalam tanah yang warga negaranya pijak.

"Yang mengejutkan, lebih dari dua ribu gigaton emas murni terpendam di perut bumi negara-negara Afrika. Emas itu, murni. Percaya atau tidak, itulah emas dengan kualitas yang tak kalah terbaik dari emas yang ditemukan di perut Bumi Cenderawasih milik Republik Indonesia."

Nigeria, Mesir, Aljazair, Afrika Selatan, Sudan, dan belasan personifikasi negara-negara Afrika lainnya jadi sorotan, termasuk seorang wanita sebagai personifikasi Indonesia di meja ketiga.

Ludwig—si Personifikasi Jerman, selaku pemimpin tetap dari konferensi dunia—berdeham, melanjutkan, "Lebih jauh tentang itu, disinyalisasi ada banyak sumber daya alam lain di dalam perut bumi, yang diperkirakan mampu untuk menghidupi masyarakat seluruh dunia selama beberapa dekade ke depan.

"Krisis bahan pangan, pendidikan manual, penelitian hidup, dan moneter yang menyebar ke seluruh Bumi harus segera diatasi, begitu pula dengan ancaman pencurian sumber daya lainnya. Akan tetapi ...," jeda Ludwig cipta, ia mengembuskan napas seolah menyesal.

Pandangan seluruh personifikasi mulai tertuju kepada mantan negeri Nazi Hitler itu sebab jedanya.

Dirasa siap, Ludwig melanjutkan kata, "... Akan tetapi, siapa yang tahu jika delapan puluh sekian persen dari sumber daya alam tersebut ialah jenis sumber daya alam yang memerlukan waktu ratusan, ribuan, hingga bermilenium-milenium masa lamanya untuk siap digunakan? Sumber daya alam yang ditemukan itu memang banyak jenisnya, ternamun, yang didata ... Kalian semua tahu kalimat-kalimatku yang sebelumnya," ucapnya.

Desahan kecewa meluncur dari siapapun, tak peduli siapa, kecewa atas nasib yang memburuk macam begini.

Sepersonifikasi mengangkat tangan kanannya, berharap agar dirinya bisa dilihat oleh Ludwig yang memimpin Konferensi.

"Ya ... Raivis Galante? Ada yang ingin kautanyakan?" Raivis Galante, personifikasi dari _Latvijas Republika (The Republic of Latvia)_ , yang berusia manusia lima belas tahun itu, demi mendengar Ludwig yang mempersilakan dirinya untuk mengutarakan kata, mengangkat kepala selepas menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan dalam pikirannya.

"Pertanyaanku sederhana, tentang bagaimana cara yang efisien untuk mengatasi krisis yang belum diketemukan solusinya ini. Kita telah sering mendengar, melihat, dan mengetahui keadaan orang-orang dari berbagai belahan latar Bumi yang tampak kelaparan, dilanda kemiskinan, terasa menusuk keadaannya, dan memilukan." Raivis memberi jeda sesaat, kesempatan untuk berpikir.

"Aku pikir, aku menemukan solusi—eh, tidak. Separuh solusi, sebab belum kuberitahukan dan kau, dan kalian beri persetujuan," tutur Raivis beberapa detik kemudian. _"What is that, Latvian?_ Aku pikir, setengah atau lebih dari kami akan setuju, _poppet_."

Kautahu siapa barusan?

 **Oliver Kirkland.** Personifikasi 'refleksi' dari sepersonifikasi Inggris yang bernama Arthur Kirkland ini ...

"Katakan saja, Raivis. Barangkali, akan menuai beberapa saran dan persetujuan."

" _Agreed_. Katakan, Raivis. Tidak ada siapapun yang melarang siapapun untuk beropini di sini."

" _True. Da,_ opini yang sekiranya membangun akan kami pertimbangkan."

Demi mendengar bicaranya Indirasyah Kushnaparalintang Sastradewi, Arthur Kirkland, dan Ivan Braginsky, Raivis mengangkat kepala. "Aku pikir, untuk menanggulangi krisis bahan pangan dan sedikit-banyak tentang krisis moneter, mengapa dunia global tidak bekerja sama dengan negara-negara yang bertanah subur? Maksudku, negara yang mudah ditumbuhi beragam tumbuhan atau tetanaman bahan pangan pokok?

"Karena bahan pangan pokok ... Aku pikir, aku pikir lebih berharga daripada terus-menerus menggerus perut Bumi demi mencari ratusan megaton sumber daya alam tak terbarukan itu ... ." Pandangannya menyirat penuh harap kepada Ludwig di muka. Mengingat lima ratus lebih jiwa di negaranya yang mati kelaparan, Raivis berani mengutarakannya. Setakut apapun ia, segemetar apapun Raivis.

Sesungguhnya, tak hanya Latvia saja, ternamun seluruh dunia.

Negara-negara Afrika, Timur Tengah, negara-negara wilayah Baltik, bagian timur Republik Indonesia, separuh lebih wilayah Republik Rakyat Tiongkok, bahkan sebagian kecil negara-negara Amerika Selatan mengalami krisis bahan pangan akibat peningkatan suhu udara yang tak kunjung ditemukan solusinya, kriminalitas berupa pencurian tanaman bahan pangan, teramat sering terjadinya kebakaran hebat di hutan, dan muntahan lava, lahar, bahkan bebatuan besar nan berat dari gunung berapi yang meletus dan menelan korban jiwa hampir setiap tahun.

" _A good opinion, Latvian_. _Danke._ " Raivis kembali duduk, di bangkunya yang berada di tengah-tengah bangku milik Eduard von Bock dan Tolys Laurinaitus, lenyaplah sudah opini dan kata-kata panjang yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya.

"Oh, jika ... Jika ada yang ingin menanggapi, uhm, opiniku, silakan. Silakan saja," imbuh si _Latvian_.

" _To be honest,_ _aru,_ aku sangat setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Raivis barusan. Kita ini negara, personifikasi lebih tepatnya, memiliki keunikan, kelebihan, dan kekurangan atas masing-masing. Ada yang tanahnya subur, ada yang luas area hutannya tak terbantahkan, dan lainnya, _aru_." Wang Yao, personifikasi pertama dari Republik Rakyat Tiongkok, menghela napas.

"Masalahnya, _aru_ , siapa sajakah negeri yang memiliki kelebihan dalam masalah kesuburan tanah, area hutan luas, dan masalah kemandirian dalam bidang kesehatan, pendidikan, serta penelitian, _aru_? Dan bersediakah mereka demi membantu?" Hening.

"Namun kebutuhan bahan pangan, minimal bahan pangan pokok, harus tetap disuplai kepada negara-negara yang wilayahnya kurang memungkinkan untuk ditanami." Indira menimpali. Logat Jawa-nya terbawa sekilas.

Ludwig yang termangu.

Yao mulai menatap sendu.

Indira yang semangatnya terus menggebu.

Pula dengan ratusan peserta Konferensi Dunia yang gelisah menunggu.

Angin dan detikan jam kembali mengisi waktu. Udara segar dan pengap seolah berbaur menjadi satu.

Candaan Peter Kirkland, Matthew Williams, dan Michelle Mancham yang mulanya seru, sekarang tak terdengar lagi laksana gaibnya bisikan hantu.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika gantian kau yang mempertimbangkan masalah ini, Indirasyah Kushnaparalintang Sastradewi? Aku yakin, jiwa nasionalisme, kebangsaan, dan cinta akan kepositifan dunia itu telah terketuk, dan benih-benih kebaikan telah siap untuk ditabur atas Bumi, mendahului empat belas negara adidaya lain di dunia."

Siapa sangka seorang (atau yang lebih pantas disebut **sepersonifikasi** ) kaku macam Ludwig bisa memiliki kalimat-kalimat bermajas cantik seperti yang baru dikatakannya itu?

Republik Indonesia mulanya tersentak, namun karena ia ingat dengan api semangatnya, dia mengangguk mantap. "Akan aku rencanakan. Toh, wilayahku masih banyak yang bisa ditanami tetumbuhan bahan pangan pokok," tuturnya.

"Namun, bila masalah seperti tenaga peneliti, tenaga pengajar, tenaga pengamat, dan tenaga kesehatan, maaf. Aku tidak bisa membantu. Negaraku bahkan masih kekurangan," sambungnya seraya menggesturkan tangan tanda "tidak".

"Tentu, _Indonesien._ Aku yang akan memikirkan kandidat negara yang tepat untuk mengisi keempat unsur lainnya. Setiap tiga bulan, kami akan menyetorkan dana untukmu mengembangkan lahan. Termasuk jaminan, apabila terjadi kerusakan lingkungan wilayahmu karena hal ini," tegas Ludwig.

"Baiklah."

"Dari kelima belas negara adidaya masa kini, diwajibkan untuk mewakilkan sekurang-kurangnya tiga ahli pertanian, dan semaksimal-maksimalnya lima wakil pertanian untuk membantu Republik Indonesia dalam mengolah tanah. Indonesia termasuk negara agraris, ketahuilah, sebagian besar menanak beras dari padi menjadi nasi sebagai bahan makanan pokok sehari-hari."

Indira mengangguk sekali lagi. "Akan aku usahakan yang terbaik. Aku usahakan."

"Baiklah, Konferensi Dunia hari ini ditutup. Bulan depan, tepat bulan depan, akan digelar Konferensi Dunia yang selanjutnya. Aku minta kerjasamanya dari kalian."

~ **IoI~**

 _Duri-demuri panas hati mulailah menjalar,_

 _lebih dari tunggal personifikasi,_

 _dengan percikan iri yang mulai membakar._

 ***~...oOo...~***

 ** _to be continued._**

 **Indonesia, 28 Februari 2018.**

 **00:00 WIB**

*

*

Ingat tokoh bernama **Indonesia Dirgahayu Nusantara Merdeka** dari fanfiksi THE THIRD WORLD WAR dan fanfiksi Diplomasi Indonesia Israel? Nah, **Indirasyah Kushnaparalintang Sastradewi** adalah tokoh yang sama ;).

 **(IND)IRASYAH** = **INDONESIA**.

Saya akan berikan petunjuk kepada kelima tokoh Indonesia dengan nama baru yang mengacu pada julukan lama.

Indonesia. Nusantara. Dirgahayu. Dirgantara. Nesiakaharani.


	2. Keputusan

Ruang yang tempo jam digunakan untuk menggelar acara Konferensi Dunia pertama di tahun 2065, sempurna menyepi. Tidak ada lagi keriuhan Alfred, Arthur, dan Francis yang heboh seperti tiga-empat-lima dekade lalu.

Tidak bersisa canda, hanya keseriusan.

Sekadar bisik-bisik candaan dari Sealand, Seychelles, dan Hutt River yang sesekali terdengar dari pojok ruangan—yang sesekali memecah kecanggungan dan kebingungan para makronasion.

Satu orang, masih di sana. Mengedar pandangan, menetra segala tampakan dari ruang Konferensi Dunia. Iris birunya menatap sendu, pikirannya mengulang kembali potongan-potongan kejadian: rapat dunia beberapa dekade lalu.

Di mana Alfred, Arthur, dan Francis masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar hanya karena alasan sepele (contohnya ialah saran—untuk menanggulangi dampak dari pemanasan global yang semakin membakar Bumi—ganjen alias tidak masuk akal dari si personifikasi _Uncle Sam's Country_ ) ...

Ketika personifikasi dari Malaysia dan Indonesia itu bertengkar; pasal kesamaan budaya dan tradisi yang sebenarnya bisa dimaklumi ...

Atau malah Gilbert dan Roderich yang sikut-menyikut di belakang"nya"—namun di hadapannya, mereka berdua ini menunjukkan muka saling bersahabat—sebab memperebutkan seraya memberdebatkan domisili Ludwig van Beethoven semasa hidup.

Atau malah ...

... Ah, terlalu banyak potongan memori yang ia kenal. Terlampau banyak ingatan yang terpatri dalam sanubarinya dalam jangkaan tiga-empat dekade yang lalu. Barangkalikah ini "kenangan"?

Terasa manis pula menggelitik ketika diingat dan diceritakan kembali ...

... dan menyakitkan ketika kausadar, keadaan sudah jauh berbeda dari zaman "kenangan" itu berasal.

Tentunya, dia, satu-satunya sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, mengembuskan napas lelahnya berulang kali. Dia rindu akan segala kejadian "receh" itu. _Amboi_.

Alangkah ingin ia menarik diri, demi kembali pada masa-masa di mana dunia _belum_ gentar akan segala permasalahan yang menggerayangi. Pula dengan bencana alam yang terjadi, membuat Bumi semakin tergerogoti lebih dalam lagi.

"Merindukan apapun, _German_?"

Suara itu, tentu saja membuat Ludwig menoleh ke samping kanan, tepat di samping daun pintu yang separuh menutup, ke arah sosok lain yang bersedekap seraya menyandarkan punggung pada bingkai pintu. "Tahun 2015, atau tahun-tahun sebelumnya, barangkali malah tahun-tahun selanjutnya."

Ludwig membisu. Tatapannya masih saja sendu. "Bagaimana kautahu?"

"Kau adalah pemimpin Konferensi Dunia sedari awal hingga saat ini. Jarang sekali posisimu digantikan oleh personifikasi lain, _German_. Dan sebagai pemimpin dari rapat besar selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun, harusnya perubahan sifat atau gerak-gerik anggotanya kauhafal." Si lawan bicara bangkit dari sandarannya, mendekat ke arah Ludwig yang masih terduduk di bangku.

"Aku bukan pemimpin yang baik, _Italiano_. Aku lelah dengan tugasku sebagai pemimpin dari rapat dunia atau konferensi atau apalah ... Bila ada masalah, akulah yang pertama dikabari. Akulah yang dimintai penyelesaian pertama kali ... ."

Luciana "Rose" Vargas menarik kursi, ikut duduk di samping Ludwig yang semakin dalam menunduk. "Aku lelah, Luciana. Masalah dunia terus saja bertambah tanpa mampu dicegah."

Untuk yang pertama kali setelah era Perang Dunia Kedua, seorang Ludwig, Nazi di masa lalu, menitikkan belasan air mata sebagai tanda kekeruhan batin ...

(Sayangnya, Luciana hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Ludwig, tanpa bisa membantu pria Jerman itu untuk "bangkit" dari keruhan kelabu perasaannya.)

 **.**

 **...~*o•*O*•o*~...**

* * *

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c)** _ **Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan**_ **.**

 _No profits gained by writing this fanfiction._

.

 **THE THIRD WAR OF THE WORLD**

 **~Our Colourless Sky~**

written by _**INDONESIAN KARA**_.

.

 **Rated:** T (R14; for now). **Genre:** Drama, Tragedy, Timelined-Wars.

 **Language:** Bahasa Indonesia (main), English (little), Melayu (some dialogues), and another languages.

 **Note:** AU! Future-sets, OCS, contains 2p! Hetalia, Nyotalia, 2p! Nyotalia, and many other characters (human names and countries' used).

.

 **-Indonesia; 10 Juni 2018-**

* * *

 ***~...0o0...~***

...

 _ **26 Januari 2065.**_

 _ **[Indonesia, Istana Negara II di Balikpapan Kota.]**_

 _ **.**_

Personifikasi Indonesia yang mewakili negaranya dalam Konferensi dunia tiga minggu lalu itu masih ragu; haruskah dia benar memperundingkan hal ini kepada tiga personifikasi lain Indonesia dan mengambil keputusan bersama melalui jalan musyawarah?

"Bagaimana jika mereka menolak?"

Atau ... _**tidak**_?

 _'Mengapa untuk memberitahukan perencanaan ini kepada mereka berempat saja terasa amat sangat sulit?'_ Inilah pikiran Indirasyah selepas memberitahu Sang Kepala Negara.

Sekadar informasi ringan saja, ya. Empat hari setelah Konferensi Dunia itu, Indirasyah segera menemui dan mengatakan informasi ini kepada Presiden Republik Indonesia—yang kala itu menjabat—di ruangannya, demi meminta dasar persetujuan utama.

Dan beliau jelas memberikan persetujuan selepas Indirasyah menjelaskan semua keputusan dan tugas kenegaraan dari Konferensi Dunia itu. "Saya setuju jika itu demi kepentingan bersama, Nak, dan pertanggungjawabannya juga jika terjadi kerusakan," katanya. Personifikasi autentik dari Indonesia ini jelas mengembuskan napas lega, dasar persetujuan negara telah ia peroleh.

Namun, selepas dia mengucap permisi dan baru melangkah sekitar lima langkah dari meja kerja Presiden, beliau menambahkan kalimat-kalimat yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing:

"Jangan lupa beritahu Kartika, Andra, dan Andika, Indonesia. Persetujuan dari mereka juga penting—sama pentingnya dengan persetujuan Bapak, Nak."

Laksana petir menyambar Indirasyah kala itu ... .

(Sayangnya lagi, Indirasyah hanya mampu mengangguk patah-patah demi menanggapi kalimat per"ingat"an dari Pak Presiden kala itu.)

"Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahukan ini kepada mereka ...?"

Hampir sebulan dia menunda-nunda diri untuk memberitahu hal ini kepada "mereka" bertiga, namun sayangnya, sayang, Indirasyah jadi kecil nyalinya. Dia takut untuk menerima penolakan.

Dia gentar untuk menghadapi penjelasan panjang dan lebar salah satu dari ketiganya.

Namun, selepas acara jamuan makan malam bersama di ruang makan Istana Negara Kedua di Balikpapan Kota, Indirasyah menemu keberanian (yang datang sendiri, tentu entah dari mana asalnya).

"Andra, Kartika, Andika, ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan kepada kalian semua. Pak Presiden sudah lebih dahulu tahu. Aku permisi."

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan, lantas kembali menetra langkah Indirasyah yang meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sebentar." Andra menahan langkah Kartika dan Andika yang bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan. " _Opo_ , Ndra?"

Pertanyaan singkat Andika tidak langsung dijawab oleh Andra. Setelah Indirasyah menghilang (karena ia berbelok, menuju ruangan lain) dan lenyap dari pandangan mereka bertiga, barulah Andra mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari jika selama tiga minggu ini ... Dira terlihat ragu-ragu?"

Kartika mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

 ***0...o...0***

* * *

 _"Tidak ada salahnya untuk membantu bangsa lain demu menghidupi rakyatnya, asal kebutuhan negeri sendiri bisa terpenuhi."_

 **~Radenmas Candra.**

* * *

 **...**

Itu kejadian sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Pena itu digulirkan; ke sana dan kemari oleh tangannya yang berjemari lentik. Di atas kertas dengan lincah. Ternamun, tidak mampu mengoyak sunyi yang sedemikian kuat melekat. Empat sosok di ruangan tersebut membisu seribu bahasa. Apa yang salah dari kata-kata Indirasyah setengah jam yang lalu?

Indirasyah merasa bodoh karena terasa salah dalam menyusun kalimat—atau ketiga lawan bicaranya yang terlalu pemikir? "Jadi ... bagaimana?" Indirasyah lirih berucap; menanyasingkatkan pertanyaan yang menjadi tugas kenegaraannya.

"Jika kalian tidak setuju, maka, tak apa. Aku yang akan memberi jawaban kepada Ludwig bulan depan. Kunyatakan keberatan dan ketidaksanggupan Indonesia dalam tugas internasional ini. Kupastikan mereka mengerti," imbuhnya.

Dan ...

Kembali hening.

Indirasyah serasa bermonolog, berbicara dengan tembok yang dingin, namun memiliki rupa sempurna ...

"Hmh, aku setuju jika Republik Indonesia membantu dunia dalam mencukupi kebutuhan bidang pangan ... juga sandang, Dira. Meskipun barangkali kebutuhan dalam negeri masih kurang bahkan sangat kurang, namun alangkah baik jika negara membantu dunia."

Radenmas Candragupta Nusantara Kertaputra, ialah personifikasi pertama yang mengatakan jawaban (beserta persetujuan berikut alasannya) kepada Indirasyah, di hadapan dua persona kedua dari personifikasi Republik Indonesia yang masih mempertimbang keputusan. "Singkatnya: aku setuju."

"Aku juga." Sesosok pemuda lain di ruangan itu menambahkan jawaban: persetujuan. "Lahan pertanian dan perkebunan di Indonesia lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan lima puluh negara dengan jumlah penduduk di Indonesia pernegara." Seringaiannya tampak bersamaan dengan ekspresi Andika yang terkantuk.

Indirasyah mengembus napas lega. Tiga persetujuan sudah tergenggam (ditambah satu dari Presiden).

Tinggal satu ...

 _ **Kartika.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **-finished chapter II-**

* * *

 **Berikan reviews Anda! Terima kasih! ^^**

 **~author.**


End file.
